In usual television receivers a tuner turret containing inductive components is utilized for channel selection. The use of such a turret is rather inconvenient because, in order to change to a desired channel, the turret may have to be rotated as much as 180.degree.. Push button tuners, which have a button for selection of each channel, have heretofore been proposed for use in voltage tuned systems to control potentiometers. Such tuners are more complex and expensive than turret tuners. It has not previously been considered feasible to use push button switches for directly selecting reactive components to tune radio frequency portions of a television receiver because of the difficulty of controlling lead inductance and capacitance.